


Fishing for Two

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background OT4, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing Trip, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ventus Scientia, brief appearance from Ignis and Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Noctis finally gets to bring his dad fishing. Niflheim hasn't attacked in weeks and its the best kind of spring day to get out and enjoy the sun. Nothing could go wrong...





	Fishing for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my 'Ten Years of Adventures' Fic because it liked it that much.

Noctis grinned as he watched his dad try and fail to cast his line into the high waters of the Belisima River. “Need a hand there Dad?” He teased as he recast his own line, it landed with a satisfying bloop right on his target. Noct glanced over just in time to see his dad pull a pouting face and he almost collapsed from laughter.

Regis looked annoyed at first, watching his son be able to cast his fishing line so perfectly at every try and then laughing at him. He couldn’t find himself to get angry though, instead allowing his happiness at being here, away from the politics and the burden of being king, show in the fond smile he threw towards Noctis.

Regis extended his fishing cane over to Noctis, “Perhaps it would be best for you to show me how to cast properly, I appear to be very much out of practice.” Noct carefully placed his own rod on the ground, placing a foot on it to keep it from being pulled into the water and went to stand beside his dad.

Noct looked at the way his dad was holding the cane before reaching out and carefully placing the older man’s hands where they should be, “Here. Hold the fishing rod here and here. Then unflip the reeling switch and pull out a certain amount of the line.” He watched as his dad followed his instructions, moving his hands into a better position then smiled as he placed himself behind his dad and helped him through the proper movement of casting.

Regis smiled, feeling the warmth of his son’s presence right behind him and enjoyed the lesson in fishing from his son. He grinned happily when the hook and its bobber sunk at a fair distance in the water, not exactly where he had intended but much better than his previously disastrous attempts.

Noctis cheered along his father when he saw the proper cast be successful, and he slapped his dad on the back, “Congrats Dad!” Regis smiled and ducked his head, “It all thanks to you Noctis. You make a wonderful teacher.” Noctis was stunned for a moment at the unexpected compliment and he knew he was blushing. “It’s nothing Dad.” He mumbled back before moving to grab his own rod again.

They both settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and the calm company of his son. They spoke occasionally, Regis asking Noct about the different kinds of fishes they could expect to find in the waters. As the afternoon wore on, Noctis managed to catch a few things but none of them was large enough to be a proper supper for both of them and the two Amicitia who had accompanied them for the day.

Regis hadn’t been so lucky but he didn’t really mind, it was nice to spend a day with his son, simply relaxing by the river. He was so relaxed that he was caught completely unprepared by the sudden yank on his rod. Regis straightened from his seat with excitement, “Noctis! I caught one!” His glee was almost childlike as he allowed the next pull on the line to draw him to his feet.

Noctis laughter, reeling in his own line so he could go help his dad, he could hear the laughter from the two Amicitia’s behind him. Regis moved closer to the edge of the river, struggling to keep a grasp on the thin fishing rod while simultaneously reeling the strong fish in. Regis smiled widely as he pulled the rod in the direction the fish was moving. He was about to yell his excitement when his body went stiff and he choked on his own voice.

Noctis keep glancing to his dad as he moved closer to the edge of the river, the excitement shining in his face was catching and Noctis was filled with a new burst of energy. He returned his attention to finishing reeling his line in before dropping it unto the ground beside him. There was a large splash from where his dad had been and Noctis jerked up to look, expecting to find his dad with the fish in hand. Instead he found himself looking at empty space and a ripple of water where his father had been standing.

“Dad?” Noctis said quietly, eyes roaming around, hoping to see his father reappear unharmed if wet. When he registered the shouts from Clarus, Noct didn’t even hesitate before kicking off his shoes and jumping into the deep waters of the river. The water was freezing from the melting snow of spring and it was almost too dark for Noctis to see anything.  
Noctis swam deeper into the river, being buffeted by the river’s hard current and feeling the water weight down on his clothes. He kicked off his shoes while looking around desperately for his dad. A flash of light caught Noct’s attention and he found himself staring at a patch of color that was darker than the rest of the river bed. Dad!

Noct frantically kicked as he swam desperately towards the sinking figure of his father. _Almost… There…_ Noctis could feel the brush of his dad’s shirt brushing against his fingertips. His hand opened and closed several times before Noctis managed get a good grip on the cloth. Noctis exhaled a bit and then tugged his father’s motionless figure up until he could wrap his arm around his father’s waist.

With his father secured in his arm, Noctis twisted until he could see the air bubbles that told him in which direction to go in and began swimming up. His chest burnt with the need to breath and his worry for his father, much too still for Noct’s liking. His ascendance was much slower than his dive into the river.

To add to the growing problem, Noctis could feel his body being pushed by the current and he tightened his grip on his dad while redoubling his efforts to reach the surface. He took several gasping breath the moment his head cleared the surface before fighting to prop up his dad so his mouth and nose were clear as well. Noctis felt his heart shutter in panic when he noticed the limp body not breathing for several too long seconds before his dad took a shuttering breath and coughed to Noctis relief.

The prince worked hard threading the water as he kept them both above the surface while he tried to get to the river bank as quickly as he could. The ground crumbled at first under his touch, forcing Noctis to dig his fingers into the dirt until he was lucky enough to grab the edge of a rock. He grunted as he lifted his dad out of the water, pushing him until he was safely out of the water before Noctis dared to pull himself up.

Noctis allowed himself a few moments to rest, face down against the ground and dripping wet. His clothes heavy with water and clinging unpleasantly on him. He turned his head and watched as his father drew breath, his chest moving steadily and comfortably now that they were out of the water.

Noct pushed himself to his knees, shuffling to look at his dad for injured and he felt relieved when he saw none. That relief didn’t last long as his dad groaned in pain and then started coughing. Noctis scrambled to his side, “Dad!” He saw blood filling his dad’s mouth and Noct quickly muttered a thank you for Ignis’ insistence he take first aid classes less than a month ago.

The Prince carefully moved his dad unto his side, watching worried as blood drained from his open mouth. The coughing seemed to stop but that could mean a lot of things and Noctis wasn’t going to wait to find out. He glanced around, the current had brought them both away from their fishing spot, how far Noct couldn’t know. Noctis glanced down at his dad, pale and now shivering on his side and made up his mind.

It was a long shot but if he could just…. A phone appeared in his hand, he wasn’t sure whose it was but it didn’t matter right now. Noctis composed the number he had long since learnt by heart and almost sobbed in relief when he heard Gladio’s voice growl, “Not now Iggy, we still haven’t found them.” Noct hurried, “Gladio it’s me!” There was a moment of silence then Gladio’s voice resounded in his ear, “Noct? How… No doesn’t matter. Where are you? Are you alright? Is your dad with you?”

Noctis answered him as much as he could, “I’m alright but dad isnt, he's pale and coughing up blood. I have no idea where we are, the current dragged us down the river. We’re safe for now but Dad needs help quickly.” Noct was a bit surprised when Clarus’ voice rang out, “ Highness, I need you to try and move your father away from the riverbed as much as you can then start a fire. Do not hang up and keep talking to us. Is that clear?”

Noctis nodded, “Ya.” He bent down and carefully picked his dad up into his arms, grunting at the strain on his back. “Noct? What’s going on?” Gladio asked over the phone that Noct still held in one hand. “I picked Dad up, harder than I thought.” Noct grunted.

He staggered a few meters up, unto a dryer section of the ground before putting his dad back down. He quickly checked on the unconscious man, feeling a wave of relief when he noticed no new blood. “Got us both away from the bank. There’s a bush growing on some rocks nearby, I’ll try to start a fire with it.” Now that he was up and moving, Noctis could feel himself shiver as his wet clothes and the cold wind that was picking up started to affect him. “Shit!” He muttered.

“Noctis, Gladio just put a lighter into the Armiger, bring it out and use it.” Clarus voice instructed calmly. Noctis hurried and sighed in relief as the lighter appeared easily, he moved to the bush and broke off several branches before looking around for a safe place to light a fire. He found a small divot in the rocks and quickly pilled the branches into it before lighting them on fire.

“I started the fire; it should be safe surrounded by rocks right?” Clarus confirmed it and kept giving Noctis instructions. Moving his father closer to the fire; stripping both of them of their wet clothes and taking out several towels and blankets that someone, either Ignis or Prompto, were putting into Noct’s Armiger for them to use. The constant talking helped Noctis beat back the exhaustion he was starting to feel dragging on his limbs though it become increasingly hard for him to reply to Gladio or Clarus when they prompted him too.

The only thing keeping him from falling into the growing numbness was the sight and sound of his dad, breathing from where he was now resting, snuggled against Noctis and under most of the blankets at their disposal. He looked better, less pale then when Noct had first dragged him out of the water but he hadn’t woken up and harsh coughing fits still overtook him from time to time.

Noctis heard the sound of a car approaching and lifted his head with difficulty, staring blearily at the familiar figures that jumped out of an equally familiar car. Gladio was by Noct’s side before he could fully understand who had arrived, “Noct! Answer me!” Warm hands and a warmer body scooped him up into strong arms, Noctis pushing himself as close as he could to the warmth before he groaned a reply, “Gladio?” His shield tightened his grip on the too cold prince and Noctis let his head fall sideways until he could see Clarus with his dad. “Dad?” The question was soft, barely heard by Gladio who answered quickly, “You did good Noct. You’re both going to be fine.”

Noctis lost track of what happened next, the knowledge that he and his dad were both with their Shield allowed him to relax and fall into the comforting embrace of exhausted slumber. He woke up at times, disoriented and either too hot or much too cold, but never for long. Time seemed to lose meaning to the prince as he slept on comforted in the knowledge that he was safe.

When Noctis finally did wake up, it was to open his eyes to see Ignis hovering worried above him. “Noctis! Can you understand me?” Noctis croaked an answer, his throat dry and his mouth feeling sticky, “Ig…nis?” Ignis looked utterly relieved at hearing Noctis speak. He briefly disappeared from view and when he returned into Noct’s sight, it was with Gladio and Prompto.

Gladio smiled at Noct then reached behind him, “Come on, let’s get you sitting up for a bit okay?” Noctis tried to help but his limbs were weak and he couldn’t seem to be able to control them properly, leaving Gladio to do most of the work with lifting him and then dropping Noct back on pillows Prompto had quickly rearranged behind his back. Prompto’s smile was watery but relieved and Noctis tried his best to return it.

“Here you go Noct, try to drink it slowly.” Ignis brought a glass of water to Noct’s lips, slowly tipping it so he could drink it easily. The water helped Noctis wake up more and as soon as he could speak without feeling like his throat had gone walking through a desert, he asked, “Is Dad alright?” Gladio nodded, “Your dad is fine, you saved his life by jumping in as you did. He woke up three days ago.”

“Three days?” exclaimed Noct, shocked. Ignis placed the now empty glass on the side before he explained, “It’s been 4 days since your fishing trip with your father. Both of you were suffering from hypothermia when you were found by Gladio and Lord Clarus.” Prompto nodded and said, “You scared all of us! Ignis couldn’t believe it when his phone just disappeared into the Armiger while he was waiting for Gladio to call him with news. Then Gladio called me on his dad’s phone and we were looking all over the place for the things you needed to get.”

Prompto leaned forward, wrapping his arm gently around Noctis’ waist and laying his head on Noct’s lap, “I’m glad you’re okay Noct.” Noctis smiled, moving a tired arm over to rest against Prompto’s hair. He looked at Ignis and Gladio, given all of his boyfriends a tired smile, “Sorry for making you worry.” Gladio smiled back and gave Noct a soft kiss, “Sorry for not getting to you sooner.” He ignored the scowl that Noctis gave him at the self-recrimination.

Ignis hummed and waited to give Noctis his own kiss and leaning to grant Prompto one as well, “I’ve sent word to his Majesty that you woke up. I expect he will try to arrive here quickly. Do you require anything?” The adviser and caretaker asked softly. Noctis shook his head, “I don’t think so. It’ll be nice to see Dad after all that. Did he say why he ended up in the water like that?”

Ignis and Gladio shared a look that told Noctis there was some kind of trouble brewing, they seemed uncertain as to whether to say anything on the matter to Noctis. Prompto sighed, “Guys, just tell him.” Ignis sighed and nodded, turning to look at Noctis before speaking, “It appears the cause of his Majesty’s sudden swim was due to the attack from Niflheim on the Wall.”

Noctis frowned, “An attack shouldn’t have caused such a reaction from him.” Ignis nodded and continued, “Yes but it would appear Niflheim has developed a new weapon. A sort of cannon that fired a wave of energy at the Wall and punched right through it.” Noctis jerked up, regretting it as his body reminded the teen he was in no shape to move. Gladio and Prompto were quick to push him back into his pillows, “Woa there Noct, you need to rest.” Prompto reminded him.

Noctis growled, “How can I relax when Niflheim can break through the Wall?” Gladio shifted to sit beside Noctis, bringing the teen to lean against him instead and the Shield put his head on top of Noct’s gently. “It might have packed a punch but it didn’t last long. The Wall restored itself too quickly for any damage to be done to the city. Unfortunately it did scare a lot of people and took its toll on his Majesty.” Gladio told Noctis.

Noctis felt his hands being taken, one by Ignis and one by Prompto. Each of them looking at him with comforting smiles and Noctis allowed himself to sink into Gladio’s arms. Ignis said, “In any case, Ravus and the Glaives were quick to destroy this new machine and have brought back the remains to the University.” Prompto shifted excitedly, “I got to go check it out! It’s pretty ingenious but honestly they’re trying to go too brute force with that tech. I’m trying to see if I can reverse the polarity of the energy wave and use it as an augment–thingy for magic.”

Noctis smiled and hummed as he listened to Prompto talk about his plans for the new machinery and how it would help Lucis. He laughed as Ignis teased Gladio over his hovering while Noctis was tuck in his river induced fever dreams only for Gladio to tease him right back. He smiled at all of them as they kept him awake without tiring him until his dad could get here.

When the king walked into his son’s room, it was to see him smiling and talking with his friends. The sight in itself sent a wave of relief through his body. “Noctis,” Regis called out softly, “I am glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

Noctis tried to straighten at the sound of his dad’s voice but his body was still too exhausted to allow him to move quickly or easily. Gladio grumbled as he helped Noctis move back to his pillows then allowed the king to take his place by his son’s side. Noctis smiled at his dad, “Like a behemoth decided to use me as a chew toy.”

Regis smiled, wordlessly thanking Gladio for moving and taking Noct’s hand in his own. “Understandable, you were very sick.” Regis blinked away tears of relief and smiled at his son, grateful to see him awake. Noctis squeezed his dad’s hands, “How are you doing Dad?” Regis chuckled, reaching out to brush away some strands of hair from Noct’s forehead, “I’m fine thanks to you.” He leaned in and kissed his forehead, “What you did was reckless but brave.”

Noctis leaned into his dad’s touch with a pleased hum; he was having more and more trouble staying awake now that he could see his dad was okay. “Would do it again…” Noct mumbled as his eyes closed. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio had moved away to give the father and son some privacy, something Regis was thankful for as he smiled at the sleepy mumble from Noctis.

A glance at the clock gave Regis an idea and he gently shimmered into the bed beside his son. “Sleep Noct, I’m here.” He whispered as he drew Noctis into his arms. Regis needed the comfort of being beside Noctis right now and Noctis seemed to agree as he shifted into his dad’s arms. Regis hummed under his breath, old songs Aulea used to sing to their son when he was young. He smiled fondly as he watched Noctis drift peacefully into sleep. Clarus and Ventus could deal with the Council until Noctis felt better.


End file.
